Is It Too Late
by GinnyK
Summary: When Ginny arrived home after graduatin, she did not find Harry...a year later, Neville is to marry her. It's the "Big Day" but does it turn out earlier thought?


Hello, I'm back again with I think and I believe my BEST fic so far. It has no sequel though but it's sure to make you smile or possibly, in special cases, cry. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my fics so far and added me to their favorites list! I really love reviews and yes, you're right 'Soap Sudsy', reviews are like 'words' to an author. I don't know what I was saying there. I had to re-read it but I was in too much of a hurry to get it online.  
Okay like always, I am not going to rant on about the story so instead just read the short next paragraph please.  
  
Disclaimer: I will not write one for it is completely pointless to do so.  
This story is a h/g. It takes place about 2 years after Harry's graduation and about a little more than one year after Ginny's graduation...oh I'm afraid I may spill the beans, so ok, please read it. Its sure to appeal to you but PLEEEEEEEZ review!! I know you're going to like this, if not love this and definitely not hate as in my last fic somebody said 'ugh, this sucked'. But, no this fic will definitely hit you!! Please read, I beg of you, and review too! Don't get bored by the beginning. I love happy endings ~(hint hint)~!!!   
  
  
Is It Too Late?  
  
  
Ginny Weasely sighed. She was sitting on the tiny bench in the back garden of her house. She had graduated from Hogwarts a year before and was now nineteen years old. The bench she sat on was the same bench she and Harry used to sit on when they were younger and still in school. Harry had left when she was in sixth year promising they'd marry when she graduated and he was well settled in a job.  
  
Ginny got up slowly and walked around in the garden. Her face was blank as if she was in deep thought. Not a tear was in her eyes. She stood by a shady tree and remembered all the times she had spent with Harry and all his promises, all her confrontations with Voldemort and when Harry had saved her from him more than once. She had nothing to say for all that had been over almost a year ago, right after she had graduated.  
  
When Ginny graduated and went home, she did not see Harry. Just after she graduated, he had gone missing. He vanished without a trace. The wizarding world was in deep disorder. Voldemort's attacks were getting more frequent then and just when people thought Harry Potter could possibly be a miracle, he had vanished. Everyone had been in great dismay but not long after Harry had vanished, Voldemort's attacks ended. At least he himself was not seen anywhere anymore. The Death Eaters suddenly vanished and strangely, everything became quite peaceful. Some people believed that Harry had something to do with this. No Death Eater ever said anything even after torture but they looked distraught and strange as if they themselves did not know what had happened. Some people thought Harry was dead because he was never seen again. The last time he was seen was the say before Ginny arrived home after graduation.   
  
Ginny had refused to believe that Harry was gone. She thought her brothers were playing a joke on her. But their grave faces and silence made her accept the face that he had mysteriously disappeared. However, Ginny believed that Harry was alive and would return to her and everything would be fine. Soon, the whole wizarding world had found that Harry had gone. Searches were carried out on a mass scale just as in Sirius Black's case but Harry was found no where. Ginny never cried or shed a tear after his disappearance. Instead, she fell quiet, refusing to believe that he died. The rest of the Weasleys were struck and shocked. For a few months, everything seemed black but Voldemort's attacks had stopped and people and the search for Harry thought it continued, became less frivolous. People were starting to believe that he had died.  
  
Life very slowly returned to normal. Though Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy including Mr. and Mrs. Weasely had all cried for him and slowly come to terms with fact, Ginny never did. She didn't do anything else either except mope. She lost some weight and she spent most of the day in her room, gazing out of the window. The Weasley's themselves were much too shocked to do anything. But, when things began to calm down and people began to accept that the Boy Who Lived had disappeared or caught by Voldemort, the Weasleys, though very slowly, came back to a routine life just as people come to terms with fact after someone passes away.  
  
The Weasely's knew how much Harry and Ginny loved each other and it was a known fact since when they were in school that they would one day get married. But when Harry vanished and left no signs for a year, they decided that life had to move on. Ron and Hermione were to be married after Ginny's graduation and Harry's disappearance had delayed their marriage. A year after Ginny's graduation, Ron and Hermione were married. They had insisted that they wait for some more time for news of their best friend but to everyone's insistence, they decided to. The wedding wasn't a very big affair though the atmosphere had softened. People did not shed tears any more for Harry and life seemed to have resumed its course.  
After Ron and Hermione's marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to get Ginny married and regain her life. She looked almost lifeless after Harry's disappearance and everyone decided it was time she accepts the fact and gets on with her life.  
(end of long no-dialogue text)  
  
Ginny stood by the tree. Today was her wedding day. She was to be wed to Neville Longbottom, a person with whom she had just gone to a ball, the Yule Ball in her third year and nothing else. She did admit that Neville had changed a lot. He was really understanding and not as stupid as he sometimes used to seem at Hogwarts. Ginny had pleaded with her mother not to get her married because she believed Harry would return. She tried to persuade her family but they remained silent and tried to gently explain to her what life meant. Therefore, very very reluctantly, Ginny had had to accept the marriage proposal. The wedding atmosphere returned in their house. It had been a month since Ron and Hermione's wedding and now it was hers.  
  
Ginny walked around in the garden, her now long, red hair flowing down her back. It was summer. She was wearing a long, pink, trailing gown. She looked around. Before starting his final year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny had repeated their vows to get married once they were out of school in the same garden and now he had vanished leaving her to get married to Neville Longbottom in a few hours. She felt something break inside her and without looking back, she turned around and ran into the house knocking aside Ron who was rushing about making some final arrangements. She ran past Hermione who was emerging from Ron and her's bedroom.  
  
Ginny ran to her room and flung open her cupboards. Rummaging about in them, she finally found what she wanted. The golden chain with a silver, shaded, heart shaped pendant Harry had given her the day he had disclosed his love for her, in his fifth year. She tensed, looking at the pendant dangling from her hands and then she shivered. She walked up to the window where sunlight streamed into the room and was about to fling the chain out of it when-  
  
"Ginny!", exclaimed Hermione and ran up to her taking the chain from her hands. Ginny said nothing and just stood there.  
"Ginny, what are you doing?", asked Hermione again. Ginny and Hermione had been best friends since Hogwarts and still were. Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione noticed that the first time since a year after Harry's death, Ginny had tears in her eyes.  
"He left me", Ginny whispered, her voice quavering. Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears, tears of sympathy and tears of remembrance of someone who died. She hugged Ginny as Ginny completely broke down, sobbing and crying endlessly. All the tears that she had refrained from shedding the whole year now streamed endlessly out of her eyes. Hermione cried along with her. She knew how much Ginny had loved Harry and since Harry was her close friend too, she couldn't stop crying herself. They stayed like that until Hermione led Ginny to her bed and made her sit down.  
"Why? Why did he have to go? Who took him away from me?", cried Ginny. Hermione hugged her in response.  
"He'll never come back. There's no hope left... there's no hope left...", she said her eyes clouded with tears. Hermione turned to see Mrs. Weasley at door way. She too was crying. Harry had been very close to the whole Weasley family and they too had been overjoyed to know that Harry and Ginny loved each other and would one day get married. But, fate always goes against the wishes of humans...  
"Gin, don't despair, there's always hope. That's what you have been saying all year", said Hermione. She knew there wasn't any hope but Ginny always encouraged herself with these words. Ginny looked up at Hermione and the unsure expression on her face.  
"I don't know", she said sadly and was once again hugged by Hermione.   
  
That evening-  
  
"Hermione, where's Ginny? Go get her make-up done please. And Ron, have you checked with the florist? Get that confirmed please, yes.... And George....", Mrs. Weasley went about issuing orders. She herself was in a hassle as all people are on wedding days. Ginny was to leave for the church in fifteen minutes with Neville who was escorting them there in a special car.  
  
Ginny was standing in front of a large mirror while Hermione did her hair. She was wearing a large and beautiful, very light blue wedding gown. Her long hair was pinned at the top to prevent them from fall over her face and the rest flowed down her back in little curls. A few curls fell over the side of her face. She was looking really beautiful and anyone could have fallen head over heels for her but her expression wasn't that cheerful. Her voice was strangely calm and Hermione was worried for her.  
"Ginny, you look wonderful", she said stepping back to make sure everything was right.  
"Thanks", replied Ginny with a tiny smile.  
"Gin, are you alright? Tell me please?", asked Hermione with a slight frown.  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine", said Ginny in a slightly quavering voice. Hermione looked as if she would hug her but took a deep breath and said,  
"Okay, now lets fix your veil in place. Neville will be here soon". Much as she tried not to, Ginny could not help imagining how everything would have been if she was getting married to Harry that day.  
  
Fifteen minutes later-  
  
"Mum, Neville's here", said Fred from the bottoms of the stairs. "Please hurry up. We could get late! Angle's already outside " (Angel was the name Fred used for Angelina, whom he had married after Hogwarts)  
"Yes dear", replied Mrs. Weasley who was now dressed. "I'll get Hermione and Ginny..."  
Mrs. Weasley entered Ginny's room.  
"Hermione, you did a great job with her hair. Thanks and she really looks wonderful. Come on, we have to leave or we'll be late", she said looking at her daughter ready to go with her veil and everything in place. Ginny smiled slightly.   
"Ginny darling, lets go", she said gently, looking at her daughter. Ginny tried to keep smiling for her mothers sake but to her own amazement, even after she had admitted that Harry had died and wouldn't come back, she still felt somewhere in her heart that he was alive...  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Weasley helped Ginny down the stairs.  
"Wow!", gasped Ron who was standing at the gate of the house when Ginny came outside. Ginny smiled a bit at her brother and looked up to see a large limousine standing near the gate. She could make out Neville inside with someone else. Two other cars stood parked nearby for the Weasley family. Ginny was taken to the limousine. The sun had set and it was getting dark. She looked around her while walking. Everything, her whole life was about to change with her marriage. She shuddered for an unknown reason. She wished all this wasn't happening and she was back at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing classes or homework. At the door of the limousine, she hesitated.   
"Gin", urged Hermione, worried a little for her friend and sister-in-law. Ginny looked up at her with a look that clearly pleaded with her to stop everything from happening. Hermione looked at her earnestly and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud exclamation from Ron who was standing near the gate of the house. Only he wasn't alone and what he said had mattered. He had said,  
"Harry!" to the person standing near him, Harry Potter.  
Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and practically everybody standing nearby turned around to see Ron embracing Harry like a brother. Hermione squealed and ran forwards to them enveloping Harry in a hug. Mrs. Weasley stood there shocked. As for Ginny, she thought the darkness was playing tricks with her eyes. She looked harder and found that it was indeed Harry. Apart from his worn out looking robes, he was looking quite the same as before. Almost everyone ran forwards to Harry and Ron and Ginny tried to run too but her feet felt like lead and she had to walk. Her knees wobbled. Harry was being hugged by both Ron and Hermione who were crying for joy, tears of happiness streaming down their faces and smiles evident even in the growing darkness. Then, Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged him. No one said anything or even asked why Harry had vanished for more than a year. Everybody was much too happy. Soon word started to spread and all the Weasley brothers were on top of Harry hugging him, crying and laughing at the same time. Ginny was able to stand at a distance, not knowing what to do or say. She didn't know what to do. She was going to marry Neville in less than an hour and there was Harry, her love and promised-husband, back almost from-the-dead, alive. She started to cry too and stepped back. What would happen now? Neville? Would she be marrying him?   
  
Ginny walked over to the crowd of people, all grinning, crying and hugging Harry. Ron was still hugging Harry and Hermione was drying her eyes with her handkerchief beside him.  
"Harry! Where were you?! How could you just leave us? You don't know what this meant to us!", Ron exclaimed half joyfully and half angrily.  
"Ron, it's a long story but to make it short, I was caught by Death Eaters", replied Harry weakly. Ginny had heard his voice after more than a year and a half and tears started flowing rapidly down her face. She sobbed loudly and Harry suddenly noticed her. He made his way to her quickly but stopped mid way. Ginny looked up and hastily removed her veil and looked into his light green eyes. The grin on Harry's face was fading quickly. Ron came up from behind. He too, wasn't grinning.  
"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this but... but... Ginny's getting married", he stuttered. Harry looked at him, his face was clearly looking paler and distraught. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
"Harry, we're sorry, we didn't even know. We tried to find you...", began Hermione quickly but didn't know what to say. Ginny looked at Harry and Harry saw pain in her eyes.  
"Gin-ny", began Harry hoarsely. He had almost said Gin, what he lovingly called her but quickly added 'ny'. "I'm sorry. I couldn't escape and when I did, I almost got lost and .... I'm sorry I'm late" Harry had tears in her eyes. Ginny broke down sobbing and crying. Before anything else happened, Neville had come running, his voice loud and clear in the silence.  
"What happened? Where's Ginny? Gin, are you alright??" he stopped near Harry, alarmed to see him alive and alright when he had been missing for such a long time.  
"Harry!", he exclaimed and hugged him. "Where were you?! You were missed so much! You don't know how much!" Harry smiled weakly as Neville moved back.  
"C-Congratulations Neville. Y-You're getting m-married t-to Ginny", he said trying to smile. Neville tried to smile back but Ginny's sobs were much too loud to be missed.  
"Harry I-", began Neville, his eyes wide but sorrowful.   
"D-Don't say anything, its alright", said Harry. The few words cost him a lot of strength. He saw how much Neville seemed to like Ginny, if not love. He seemed to really care for her. How could he just-  
"Harry, we're really-", said Mr. Weasley. He too had been crying but now he too was in a state of shock. Harry had returned on the day of Ginny's marriage. No one knew what to do. They couldn't just cancel the marriage. Neville too had a say in that. He probably wouldn't just cancel his marriage like that.  
"No, Mrs. Weasley, please-", said Harry his voice was quavering.  
"Harry, I waited for a long time. I tried to---", sobbed Ginny loudly. Ginny had tried to persuade everybody that Harry would be back one day but she had to give in to the more 'practical' and 'factual' reasoning and 'get on with her life'. Harry wiped his eyes quickly and tried not to let anyone notice one tear had run down his face. He stepped up to Ginny and put an arm around her.  
"I-I tried to get here as soon as possible. I know was away for a long time. I'm sorry to have hurt you-". He quickly stepped back after saying that.  
"Congrat-tulations Neville", he said shaking Neville's hand. Neville was frowning a bit.  
"I-I guess I must be going then", said Harry without looking at anyone and stepped back. His words brought everybody back to reality. Ginny looked up.  
"No, where are you going?", Ron exclaimed grabbing his arm.  
"Harry, don't go. Everyone's thought you you-died and now you've returned and....", Hermione stuttered stepping forwards.  
"I-I'll get a job somewhere and then-", Harry tried to say.  
"Harry-", began George but Neville suddenly snapped out of his silence. his frown was replaced by a huge grin.  
"Harry, whatever you do, but first, you have to come to my wedding!", he said loudly. Harry saw most of the Weasley's looked shocked and almost glare at him. He however took no notice of them.  
"Neville, I really have to go and look at the state of my robes and everything-", said Harry with a very weak and tiny smile. He knew why Neville was so happy. Ginny was a great girl and lovely too. You just couldn't not be happy. Neville was right in being excited about marrying her.  
"No, Harry, you are going to come with me. Please", begged Neville and grabbed his arm. Harry looked at his large and wide eyes which were looking strangely bright.  
"O-ok", said Harry quietly looking at Ginny. She looked pale and shocked. She was going to get married to Neville in front of Harry?!! She tried to protest but knew it would be useless. The Weasley's were all quiet. They hadn't expected Neville to be that 'hard'. They silently followed Neville and Harry back to the cars. Ginny was walking alongside Hermione. She was crying silently and Hermione knew her pain. She held her hand encouragingly.   
"Oh, we're ten minutes late already! Lets go", exclaimed Neville and a few strange looks were exchanged.  
  
  
Harry sat in a corner on a chair in the men's dressing room in the church. An excited Neville had left him there to go looking for Mr. Weasley. He was sitting with a blank expression on his face. Twenty years old, he had believed he would get back to Ginny and resume life as before. He'd marry her but things had gone terribly wrong. He came to a strange realization that all his close ones were taken away from him. First his parents, then Sirius for a long time, then Hagrid (he'd been killed by a Death Eater) and now Ginny...   
The door flung open and in came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill smiling. Harry tried to return their smiles with a weak one and got up. Neville came up from behind and closed the door.  
"What?", asked Harry slowly. Everyone was looking at him. Mrs. Weasley was crying and smiling at the same time.  
"Is something wrong?", he asked. Neville stepped forwards.  
"Harry, you do love Ginny don't you?", he asked, his eyes shining no trace of anger or hurt visible.  
"Neville, what do you mean?", asked Harry quickly.  
"Of course he does!", exclaimed George.  
"Yeah", said Fred and Ron together. They were grinning widely.  
"Harry, do you think I'm mad? Stealing your girl?! You love each other. Half the wizarding world knows that after what happened in the holidays before your-er- Sixth year. You'd think I'd be mad to marry her when you promised to!", said Neville hugging him like a brother. Harry looked at him and couldn't help smiling. He looked around at the other cheerful people.  
"You-you mean-", he began.  
"Yes Harry, I want you to marry Ginny. And I order you to!", exclaimed Neville. Harry looked on the point of leaping for joy.  
"But - you, Ginny, what does she wish--?", began Harry slowly. Neville rolled his eyes and looked at the Weasleys.  
"Somebody knock some sense into him!". He turned back to Harry. "Didn't you see it in her eyes? She'd never be happy with me. She belongs with you!"  
"What he needs-", began Mr. Weasley.  
"-is a dress change", cut in Fred.  
"and we need some change in the wedding cake-", added Bill turning to go, grinning broadly.  
"-and hurry. We're already late!", added Neville.  
  
  
Ginny sat in the women's dressing room in the middle of the small room on a small stool, her dress spread around her. She was crying, her tears still flowing silently. Hermione was kneeling down by her.  
"Gin, please, don't cry", she said gently.  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just don't know what's happening", sobbed Ginny. "Why did he have to come today? Why not yesterday or even a month ago?!"  
"Gin, I know but Neville... he ...", Hermione couldn't say anymore. She didn't know how to console Ginny. There was no hope left at all. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley entered the room, grinning and almost on wheels.  
"Hermione!", she said loudly. Ginny looked up to see her mother grinning. She looked away quickly. How could she do that to her?, she thought. Hermione got up and she and Mrs. Weasley went outside. A few minutes later, Hermione returned, she too grinning broadly. She almost sprinted to Ginny, her robes flying. To Ginny's surprise and shock, she hugged her tightly. Letting go, she said, her eyes sparkling,  
"Ginny, you're the luckiest girl in the world!"  
Ginny looked at her with pain in her eyes. "Hermione, what are you saying?", she stuttered. Hermione just bounced a bit on her heels and hugged Ginny again.  
"Don't worry. There's always hope, didn't I tell you? You're the luckiest girl in the world. Now dry your tears. I have to get your make-up fixed again and then we have to go. Everyone's already waiting!", replied Hermione and searched for her wand in her robes. Ginny looked away. How could her best friend do this? Tears left her eyes again.   
"Amorpheus Perfectalis", Hermione said clearly and Ginny felt her tears dry away. She looked at the large mirror to see her make up had been fixed and she looked as fine as ever. She looked back at Hermione pleadingly.  
"Hermione, I cant!!", she said despairingly. Hermione just shook her head and put her wand back in her robes.  
"You can. Oh Gin, I'm so glad for you!", said Hermione hugging her again.  
"Please...", whispered Ginny but Hermione took no notice. She found Ginny's veil and fixed it in place. Ginny felt her heart break. Everything was over. There was no hope left at all....  
  
  
"Gorgeous!", said Fred and backed away. Now Harry was dressed in a black Tuxedo, his jet black hair, untamable as ever, his bright green eyes sparkling.  
"Thanks", he was able to say. Clearly Harry looked really handsome. Suddenly two 'plops' were heard and Harry turned around to see Mr. Weasley and -  
"Sirius!", Harry exclaimed on seeing his godfather, in dress robes, smiling. He went over and embraced him.  
"Harry, where were you?", asked Sirius, tears evident in his eyes.  
"How are 'you'?", Harry insisted.  
"I'm fine but you, you left all of us like that. When my name was cleared, I thought I'd be the first one to tell you but you vanished. You don't know how much everyone missed you", said Sirius with an arm around Harry.  
"That's a long story actually but-", began Harry but Ron burst in at the moment.  
"Hey Sirius! How're you here?", he went over and shook hands with Sirius.  
"Your dad apparated to my house and told me about Harry's return and his emergency wedding! (he chuckled). I got here as soon as possible. Couldn't miss my godson's wedding could I? You do look exactly like James. I'd have thought it was him if I didn't know it was you", Sirius replied with a smile.  
"Speaking of wedding, aren't we late already?", asked Mr. Weasley, grinning.  
"Yeah. Lets go", said Neville from behind.  
"But have you told Ginny?", asked Harry slowly turning to face Neville. Neville grinned and so did Fred, George and Ron.  
"We... decided to keep it a secret. But, she's shocked at all that happened. She's crying actually", admitted Ron.  
"Then isn't it better to-", began Sirius.  
"No, it's alright actually. I know she's upset now but she'll love us later for this. Its only going to make it special for her", said Ron.  
"The guests have all arrived, father. If you're ready-", said Percy with his head in the doorway. He looked happy but really calm and dignified.  
"Yes, yes", said Mr. Weasley and led all the people outside where Harry had to stand at the altar, waiting for Ginny. People gasped and pointed at the sight of Harry and murmurs broke out throughout the hall. Former Gryffindors moved forward to meet Harry. Mr. Weasley was able to clear the matter and hush the crowd by saying that the details of what had happened would come out soon. The guests had already been informed that Harry was going to be wed to Ginny by Percy who had turned out to be a good 'crowd-controller' since his experiences as Head Boy and Prefect.  
  
  
"Hermione, I can't. I can't do this! Harry and I-", sobbed Ginny with a few tears. Hermione was going around her making sure everything was perfect with a big grin on her face. She came forwards and kissed Ginny on her cheek.  
"Gin, don't cry. Just believe in me ok?", she said to Ginny. She opened her mouth to say something else when Mrs. Weasley and Ron hurried in.  
"Everyone's waiting, H-...I mean Neville's already ready", she said excitedly. Ginny had seen her mother at Ron's wedding, but this time she looked really relieved. At Ron's wedding, she looked really nervous and a little worried. But today she looked more than calm, she was in fact smiling. She came over to Ginny and hugged her.  
"Mum...", Ginny tried to say but Mrs. Weasley said,  
"Gin honey, I'm really happy for you. Just stay calm okay? Everything's alright". Ron went over to Ginny and helped her get up. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. His were sparkling with excitement.  
"Ron, you know everything, can't we-", she tried to persuade him.  
"Gin, just listen to me for once. Don't do anything now but after the wedding you can hit me as many times as you want for being an in-sensible, hard, feeling-less, brother!", he said and Hermione giggled. Ginny looked at her painfully. Ron hugged Ginny and she was led outside. People smiled at the sight of her. She was really looking beyond beautiful. She lowered her gaze, afraid of seeing Harry or anyone else for that matter. She didn't want to know why everyone was so happy. How could they? When they had seen Harry and herself at Hogwarts, in the holidays, it was open. How could they hide from the fact that Harry and Ginny loved each other and now they were letting Neville marry her after all that. Her eyes began shedding tears again and she lowered her gaze, thankful for the light blue veil which hid her face from view. She didn't look up for a second. She didn't look at the altar and the person standing at it.  
  
When she started walking, the twin 3 and a half year old daughters of Fred and Angelina as her bridesmaids behind her, (please read the notice at the bottom if u think I've said something wrong here. Please!) the hall fell silent. The same wedding music began to play at the orchestra. She felt herself nearing the altar. With every step she took, she felt she was going away from Harry. How she wished he couldn't see her just then. What if he was in the hall, somewhere near. What was he doing? She wished he'd just run out to her and take her away from everything and make things better for her like he had done many times at Hogwarts. She sobbed thinking longingly of Hogwarts, where she had no thoughts of 'forcible marriage'. She sobbed slightly but stifled it should anyone get suspicious. Clutching her bouquet of roses tightly, she slowly reached the altar and stood to the left of Harry. How could he? How could Neville do this? , she thought, the tears coming faster. She wished she'd faint or something would happen that would stop the wedding.  
  
Harry smiled and took a deep breath as Ginny stood next to him wondering if she'd look up and see him. What would she do when she saw it was he? He chanced a sideways glance at her to see she was crying. He noticed her tears even behind her veil and realized again, her love for him. Unable to stop himself from smiling, he gently took her hand in his and felt her shiver. The priest began with the proceedings but had been asked by Charlie not to mention Harry's name until after the kiss and he had agreed. The priest began saying Harry's vow loudly.  
  
Ginny shivered. Neville's hand felt so strangely comfortable. She looked at his hand, through her veil, holding hers gently. She sobbed slightly. She felt the hand tighten slightly around hers. She sincerely wished Harry couldn't see this or she was sure his heart would break, further if possible.  
  
".... as you both shall live?", ended the Priest with Harry's vow. Everyone, that is to say the Weasleys and Neville a little behind them, waited with bated breaths for Harry to say the words that were to make all the difference.   
  
Harry looked at Ginny, grinned and said clearly,  
"I do".  
Ginny suddenly felt she was going to faint. Her knees shook and her feet felt as if they were going to give way. She almost dropped her bouquet of flowers. Outwardly, though, that is for everyone except Harry, her predicament was not noticed. Ginny knew whom that voice belonged to. She had heard it a lot of times, in whispers, in laughter, in anger, in fright, in sadness to be able to recognize it. It belonged to her only-possible soul mate, Harry Potter. It did not even distinctly belong to Neville. She turned quickly to look at her groom and gasped slightly, unable to say anything. It was Harry. He smiled at her sweetly and her heart almost melted. She turned around to see her family, smiling, grinning and in Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Hermione and Bill's case, crying. She saw Neville, smiling encouragingly, not in a wedding suit but, in perfectly normal clothes as if this was all meant to be. Her mouth fell open in shock and her family nodded to her slightly. She faintly heard the priest recite her vow. She looked back at Harry who was grinning, his eyes twinkling. Ginny looked back at her family once and tears left her eyes rapidly, tears of sudden happiness and joy. She turned back to Harry who tightened his grip on her hand. She tried to smile but her tears stopped her.  
"...for as long as you both shall live?", was the only words of her vow she heard the priest say. She looked at Harry who nodded slightly. She looked at the priest who was looking at her, smiling. Taking a deep, breath which felt to her, the breath of life, the breath that would give her life a new beginning she said in a slightly quavering voice,  
"I..I do". Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George could barely contain themselves. The photographer was taking photographs quickly. The whole Hall seemed to be waiting.  
"You may now kiss the bride", said the priest who was now smiling clearly. Ginny felt herself go dizzy with joy and light-hearted ness. Harry turned her towards him slightly and put an arm around her tiny waist. He gently pulled her a bit closer and kissed her sweetly, longer than expected. All Harry's friends, the Weasleys erupted for joy, unable to contain their excitement any longer.   
Ginny and Harry broke away and the priest said loudly with tears in his eyes too.  
"You are now announced husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Potter". Ginny's family rushed forwards. All she could do was put her hand to her mouth and try to stop herself form crying endlessly. Hermione hugged her quickly.  
"I told you you're really lucky", she sobbed too.  
"How did you do this?", Ginny gasped as her mother hugged her tightly.  
"Neville brought Harry here on purpose, darling. It was he who decided to do all this-", her mother sobbed. Ginny removed her veil as Neville came forwards. The rest of the Weasley's were bear-hugging Harry.  
"Neville, why did you?", she asked him still shocked. Neville smiled and put his arm around her.  
"Hey, do you think I'm nuts?! With you both love-birds here, how can I take you away? Congratulations, Ginny", he said warmly and Ginny cried further and hugged him. Next, all her brothers as well as Sirius came forward to talk to her.  
"Didn't I tell you to slap me after the wedding??", asked Ron, mad for joy. Ginny hugged him tightly and let go after a long time. Harry came forwards to Ginny then, surrounded by her family.  
"You were thinking of getting rid of this?", he said gently, smiling and held up a golden chain with a silver, shaded, heart shaped pendant. Ginny looked at it and gasped and looked back at Harry.  
"Hermione gave it to me", Harry explained. He grinned at the look on Ginny's face and moved forwards. To everyone's delight and amazement, he took the chain and quietly put it on for her making Ginny blush. Now that Ginny's shock was wearing of she was able to understand clearly what had happened.   
Next Ginny met the guests, her friends from school and Harry's. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender, Parvati had all come on Ron's invitation and were truly knocked out when they heard of what had actually happened.  
The cake was cut. It had been changed to read Harry and Ginny instead of Neville and Ginny.  
  
  
The Weasleys, Neville, Sirius, Ginny and Harry were all in Sirius's large drawing room. Sirius had immediately asked Harry and Ginny to stay with him in his large house which was near Ottery Saint Catchpole too. Everyone was chatting and laughing, talking. They had returned from the church a little while ago after the guests had left.  
Ginny was surrounded by Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and some of her friends in her own year who were all talking excitedly, giggling in hushed voices and Ginny was blushing. Nearby, Harry was barricaded by the Weasley brothers who were joking and laughing. Sirius was giving Fred and George some good ideas for their joke shop. When all of Hermione's and Ginny's friends had left, Sirius got the chance to talk to Harry.  
"Harry, maybe this isn't the time to ask but we have to, sooner or later. What happened? Where did you go for all this time?", he asked him. Ginny was sitting next to Harry and everyone was sitting around them. Everyone fell quiet. Harry smiled weakly at Sirius.  
"No, you're right. I wanted to tell everybody anyway but tonight it was much too difficult with all the other things", he said slowly.  
"I was caught by Death Eaters outside a muggle shop in London though I had tried to be discreet, the day before Ginny's graduation. I didn't have time to react. Somebody placed a bag over my head and dragged me away into an alley. I was taken to a shabby, run-down building and locked up. I didn't know who they were until I found my self , a few days later in front of Voldemort, deep in a forest where I was taken to, armless completely. They had taken away my wand. Voldemort planned attacks all the time. He said he was going to give me one last chance to duel and he was sure he'd win even after the Priori Incantatem or reverse-spell effect. My wand was brought forth. I picked it up quickly and thought of disapparating as quickly as possible from there but suddenly my wand did something strange. It turned really hot and suddenly, I found in place of it, a large, gleaming sword with 'Godric Gryffindor' engraved beneath its hilt. I recognized it because I had pulled it out of the Sorting Hat in my second year in the Chamber Of Secrets. Voldemort looked as amazed as I was and before I knew it myself I had grabbed the sword and plunged it with all the power I had into him. He shrieked and writhed, he dropped his wand and his screams filled the whole air. All the Death Eaters were too shocked to do anything. I was too. Before we knew it, Voldemort vanished from sight leaving a large pool of white blood, his wand and his cloak. All I can assume is, he's gone". Harry paused. Everyone was looking pale.  
"H-He's gone?", croaked Mr. Weasley. "You-know-who gone?"  
"I think so, Mr.Weasley", said Harry seriously. "The Death Eaters were too shocked to say a word but before I could do anything, they pounced on me and caught my wand. I was taken away back to the old building where I was held for months, . The Death Eaters inflicted no harm upon me. They merely locked me up and gave me food twice a day. Voldemort was rarely mentioned and I did take to it that he had vanished. I guess the attacks ended?"  
"yes, the attacks did end", nodded Sirius gravely.  
"Well, then that's what we can assume. Voldemort's gone and the Death Eaters are 'homeless and distraught' ", Harry said with a weak smile. It was few seconds before anyone said,  
"WOW" and that was Fred. "He's gone"  
"Oh, what's going to happen when this news goes around? None of the Death Eaters said anything. Maybe they wanted to keep us terrified for as long as possible or still believed that Voldemort might return yet again", said Mr. Weasley slowly.  
"But, Harry how did you come here?", Sirius asked Harry.  
"I was taken to the forest again after a few months and had to stay at the Death Eaters camp. They threatened to kill me but never did. I guess Voldemort had forbid them to kill him. He wanted to do it himself and since they thought he could return, they left me unharmed. For months I remained locked in a shabby tent when one day, when they let me out for exercise purposes, I found a Death Eaters tent open and ran into it. Before anyone noticed, I looked around and fortunately found my wand just as my escape was noticed. But, I got enough time to apparate from there. I apparated to, I don't know where, in a state of sudden panic. All I know was that I was still in a forest. I used my wand and found I was heading north. With my wand and a help from the forest snakes, I slowly found my way back to London a few days ago. I apparated to my old apartment but found it as stripped down with none of my belongings left there. I had a trip with the barber and refreshed myself. I had become barely recognizable as Harry Potter with my long hair and tattered robes. And when I left the barber, I apparated to your house as quickly as possible, tonight".   
"I-I- have all your things with me, Hedwig, your cloak. We took them away when you failed to return", said Sirius with a hand on Harry's shoulder.   
"This is all very-amazing", said Ron. "We never thought You-know-who died. We thought he was in hiding" Hermione nodded.  
"We'll have to tell all this to Professor Dumbledore quickly though I think he has an idea of all this", said Sirius getting up.  
"Harry, I don't know what to say but-", said Sirius with a smile making everyone else smile too.   
"-you did a brave thing and had a lot of sense in you there. James would have been proud. We never got to tell you but, James and Lily were aurors. That's why Voldemort was after them", he ended. Ginny hugged Harry's arm. There was a comfortable silence after which Sirius said,  
"Hm.. I'll be leaving for Hogsmeade now" with a look at his watch.  
"Why?", said Harry quickly and everyone looked up.  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore has to be informed quickly you know. I'll use Floo powder to Hogsmeade and then go up to Hogwarts", he said with a smile.  
"But-", said Harry.  
"Hey, its alright, I'll be back as soon as possible. It's late now. I've to go. This news is going to quake throughout the world. I'll meet you two (to Fred and George) in Hogsmeade I guess. I've got some more ideas to share", said Sirius with a wink and Harry got up. With a hug, Sirius left the room. George chuckled and said,  
"Our joke shop's going to make great business with Sirius's ideas"  
"So, we'd better go too now, its quite late. 12:30", said Mr. Weasley checking his watch. "Bill, Charlie and Percy must be waiting".  
"But we didn't get to talk to Ron and Hermione at all. And Fred, George, Angelina...", protested Harry. Fred, George and Angelina got up.  
"Harry, Fiona and Heather are at home, we have to go, it's quite late", said Angelina. "We'll visit you again soon"  
Mr. Weasley got up.  
"Okay, Ron and Hermione you can stay but please be back by 1:00 and not later. Its already very late", said Mr. Weasley and with a hug from his daughter, he too left with Fred, George and Angelina.  
  
"So, what about you two?", asked Harry with a grin as Ron and Hermione got up to occupy sofas near Harry and Ginny.  
"What about us?", asked Ron smiling.  
"Didn't you get married?", asked Harry. Hermione smiled.  
"Oh, we got married about a month ago, we were going to after Ginny's graduation, you know don't you, but we postponed it", said Ron with his arm around Hermione. "We really wished you could be there. After all the times we spent together"  
"Congratulations! I wanted to ask that all evening but I couldn't get the chance", said Harry happily. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder.  
"We'll be meeting a tiny Weasley soon", she said quietly making Hermione blush. Ron smiled.  
"That's great news, congratulations again you two!", said Harry grinning. They spent the half hour talking laughing or rolling with laughter remembering what had happened with Percy that day. He had been force-fed cake by Charlie and Bill and had become quite sick. The discussion shifted to Harry, Ron and Hermione's old school life and they fell quite sober thinking of all their experiences at Hogwarts. A little while later, Hermione waved to Harry.  
"What?", he asked and Hermione pointed at Ginny. She had fallen asleep with her head in Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione.   
"Two shocks in one day tired her out", whispered Ron. Hermione got up.  
"1:15. Oh mums going to kill us", she said looking at her watch. Ron got up with a grin.  
"Mum?", Harry asked in a whisper.  
"My mom. Hermione calls her mum", said Ron.   
"Bye Harry! We'll try to stop by tomorrow", said Ron and left with Hermione.  
  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny and gently got up. She was sleeping soundlessly. He gently picked her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom. She stirred.  
"What? Is everybody gone?", she asked with her arms around his neck as they entered the room.  
"What do you think? Its time to go to bed", he said gently and she closed her eyes as he laid her down on the bed. He leaned in to kiss her but Ginny put her arms around his neck and pulled him onto the bed. All he could do in return was kiss her and wrap his arms around her.  
  
Note to be noticed: Ahem... let me clarify that being an Asian, I have not witnessed a single Christian wedding and therefore I may have made mistakes(bridesmaids!!). Please don't flame me or blame me for that.  
Just review the story please. Maybe the writing is not up to my usual standards but I think the plot and story line are my best so far. I'll add a sequel if u like! I've got ideas already! Thanks everybody and bye for now! And do email me! I love emails. Just click in my name at the top to get to my profile and email me, I love making friends!!  
  
Update: THE SEQUEL'S BEEN ADDED AS CHAPTER 2!!!!!  
#%+@@@$$$$^^^~~~~!!!*Pottergirl*!!!~~~~^^^$$$$@@@+%#  
  
  



End file.
